


Nothing Goes Wrong in Disney Town

by TheaBA12



Series: Another Story [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: Riku gets tickets to Disney Town and the most unlikely of friends are made as well as events!





	Nothing Goes Wrong in Disney Town

**Author's Note:**

> I really owe @Rapis_Razuri for editing! Thank you and so sory for you to suffer my mistakes! I hope you enjoy!

“What really?!” Ventus shouted into his gummiphone while Vanitas petted his Floods.

The light and dark half were currently in the Old Mansion’s living room. They were attempting to get to know one another as promised though it wasn’t working out. Anyone could tell the aura was very awkward and wasn’t helping Vanitas at all. Floods had started to appear when Ventus arrived. The pair could only sit in silence, not knowing what to say to one another.  
Worse was neither Namine and Strelitzia were present for they had gone shopping with Olette. Though Vanitas had to admit that one was on him. Both girls had asked him countless times if he was okay to really be alone with Ventus, but of course his pride made him say he would be. He wished he been honest and said fuck no and don’t leave him. He hadn’t spent anytime with Ventus since moving to Twilight Town due to not being comfortable with Aqua and Terra and even Ventus.

“That’s so cool! I haven’t been there since I woke up!” Ventus continued to speak on the gummiphone a little to loudly. The blond had answered in order to escape the awkwardness and Vanitas didn’t miss the wary looks he shot the Floods. Vanitas wasn’t sure whether to hope Ventus may leave any second because he couldn’t bring himself to say what that this hanging out thing was going to work.

Though his mind drifted to Strelitzia, who warned him to say what he wanted or else he would regret it. In spite of her advice he couldn’t bring himself to speak and instead would frown, scowl and glare to anything Ventus attempted to ask. It didn’t help Ventus seemed wary of the Unversed ,which led him to overthinking what Ventus thought of him. 

The call ended and Ventus rushed over to stand in front of him with a huge bright grin.

“What’s got you all happy?” Vanitas asked while motioning to the Floods to stay behind him.

“Mickey gave Riku free Disney Town passes for everyone!”

“Great!”

“I haven’t been there since I fell asleep.”

Vanitas flinched,”Well, you were asleep for ten years.”

“Can’t wait to visit!”

“Good for you.”

“All the ice cream treats!”

“Roxas and Xion probably like that.”

“We’re going to have so much fun!”

“I’m not going.”

Ventus stopped his cheering to stare down at Vanitas. Vanitas turned to avoid eye contact and focused on petting his Floods.

“Why not?” Ventus asked as he crossed his arms in annoyance. Vanitas glowered in return.

“Because I don’t want to.”

“Vanitas, you can’t spend every day locked up here!”

“Watch me!”

“What the heck?! You don’t even try to visit me. I have to come here instead!”

Vanitas stood up growling angrily,”You told me I could take my time before visiting so I could be ready! Besides its not like that Master wants me there!”

“Aqua is trying okay! You need to give them time as well! Hiding behind the girls isn’t going to help you.”

Arguing was so much easier with Ventus because that is all they ever did. Except there were no keyblades in their hands. Vanitas though had to keep counting to ten in order to keep calm or else. Though the few Scrappers appearing were a sign he wasn’t doing so well.

“I am not. This is where I chose to live. Your home isn’t for me.” he snarled, not liking the way Ventus spoke of Namine and Strelitzia. He waved at his Scrappers to keep to their place, noting the way Ventus was holding his hand as if to summon…

“You’re not trying.” Ventus shot back to which Vanitas bit his lip, knowing his temper was winning.

Suddenly, the pair jumped when the doorbell rang causing the Unversed to rush to hide. Vanitas immediately left the situation to open the door especially since Strelitzia had been encouraging good manners. He immediately opened the door to be met with Aqua, the one person who hated him more than anything. Great.

“Vanitas? Are Namine and Strelitzia here?” she asked immediately, looking about and  
avoiding looking at him. 

Vanitas humphed,”Hello, to you too Master Aqua. And no, both are on an outing. Come in.”

She glared at the way he mocked her title but he couldn’t help it, especially with how rigid she was and her obvious dislike making him tense. He led her to the living room where Ventus was staring at a Flood that simply sat and stared back at him. Ventus though turned attention to the footsteps.

“Aqua?”

“Ven, you’re okay.” she said while reaching him and petting his head. The relief made Vanitas feel worse and he immediately kept a good distance from the pair with reaching for the Flood. He hadn’t missed the way Aqua hand had also twitched at the sight of the Unversed.

“What are you doing here?”Ventus asked while looking over to Vanitas nervously. 

“Came to drop Xion off since Riku was going to stay longer to train with Terra. Thought I pick you up while I was here.” she explained while still keeping close to Ventus in obvious distrust on whether Vanitas would do something. 

“Well, you didn’t have to worry. I would’ve gotten home just fine.” Ventus stated while Aqua simply chuckled.

“Thought we go home together.”

Ventus glanced back at Vanitas again.

“What?” snapped the navy haired boy, still annoyed from the other argument. Aqua frowned at his response.

“I’m surprised you didn’t make a joke about her picking me up.” Ventus admitted to which Vanitas stared before turning away. So those were his thoughts about him. Vanitas pinched his nose and closed his eyes tightly before taking a breath. He better leave to the garden now.

“Right. Look I need to go out. You guys can show yourselves out.” Vanitas excused before immediately merging into shadows to escape any argument form Ventus. 

XXX

“Ven…”

“Not now.”

Ventus didn’t mean to take his anger on Aqua, but he knew she hadn’t really tried to hide her displeasure with Vanitas. He wasn’t blind, but he understood that she had been through a lot. Still, in spite of making an agreement in the Final World to try to understand the other, Vanitas had not tried to connect with him. Vanitas didn’t feel comfortable living in the Land of Departure due to Aqua’s obvious distrust and anger towards.

And then there was Terra. Ventus never missed the times that Vanitas would flinch whenever the other raised his keyblade in training. Terra always looked like he knew more but despite Ventus begging wouldn’t share. 

Vanitas instead had bonded with the most unlikely of people which were Namine and Strelitzia due to the talk the three shared in the Final World. He shared everything with them and had gone to them about finding a new home. Before Ventus knew it, Vanitas announced he would be moving to a different home. When Ventus asked where, Vanitas answered without a second thought: Namine and Strelitzia had invited him to their home since Strelitzia moved in to keep Namine company in the mansion. Ventus had assumed Roxas and Xion had aided in this, even going to accuse them since Vanitas was also closer to them. But to his surprise they had no clue. Roxas admitted that Namine had a habit of helping others in secret. 

When Aqua heard about the move, she had gone straight to the mansion to speak to the girls. The talk didn’t go so well, Aqua had come back angry, saying the girls had no clue what they were getting themselves into. When Ventus asked Roxas, the other blonde said he never seen Namine so angry. She was always so quiet, but whatever Aqua had said finally pushed something in her. Though she apologized to Aqua, saying while she should not have snapped, she would not be taking back what she said.

Whatever had transpired between Aqua, Namine and Strelitzia had yet to be revealed, but it was clear the two girls were going to defend their beliefs.

“Oh, good day.”

Ventus broke out of his musings to look and sawNamine, Strelitzia and Olette walking towards their home with bags in their hands. 

“Hello, girls. Enjoyed your outing?” Aqua asked. Ventus couldn’t help, but notice Strelitzia and Namine sharing a glance. 

“We sure did. Got them some clothes with color! Hey, weren’t you with Vanitas?”Olette asked which Ventus nodded.

“I was, but he said he needed to go out.” Ventus admitted looking sad suddenly at the reminder of how the argument had ended.

Namine and Strelitzia once more shared a look before Strelitzia took Namine’s bags without so much as a word spoken.

“Well then, excuse me. I will look for him.” Strelitzia spoke with a smile directed at Ventus, which surprised him. 

“Oh, I’ll come along. I made him something as we shopped.” Olette said before giving a wave and gently pushing herself against Strelitzia’s side. Ventus noted the fond look the orange haired girl gave Olette.

“Are you two in a hurry?”

Aqua and Ventus turned to Namine, who smiled at them as she held her hands together.

“Well, I haven’t started dinner.”

Namine nodded.”Oh, well I was going to the Bistro. Considering Vanitas didn’t cook today.”

Aqua spluttered and Ventus gaped.

“Vanitas cooks?!”

Namine giggled.”Indeed. He actually became little chef’s student since he took an interest.”

She started towards the path seeing as neither Aqua or Ventus were making a move to start walking. Ventus started asking a multitude of questions about Vanitas and Namine could only assume their hang out hadn’t gone well. She shared how Vanitas had picked up gardening and making jewelry as well. Namine noticed how Aqua was in obvious disbelief over Vanitas sudden hobbies. 

“Okay, that explains the earrings.” Ventus murmured having noticed Vanitas’s piercings, but being too scared to ask. He also caught sight of the two cuff bracelets, Namine was wearing. Two silver pieces intertwined with a small blue jewel in the center and the other a silver cuff with designs and a star shaped jewel. He wondered if he ever get something like that.

When they arrived at the Bistro, Ventus and Aqua realized why Namine was even happier to stop by. Roxas was in one of the booths drinking water and in a chef uniform having obviously been Little Chef’s help tonight. Roxas, when noticing Namine, suddenly had a shine to his eyes and the rarest of smiles appeared on his face at the sight of Namine.

“Hey guys. Namine,” he greeted, keeping his focus on her. She chuckled and greeted back. Ventus almost gagged and rolled his eyes.

“Please let Little Chef know Vanitas isn’t coming in tonight.” she told Roxas, who deflated.

“Which means I’ll be stuck here another hour,” he grumbled to which a squeak was heard, alerting the pair to look down. Little Chef came scurrying up and greeting them before shaking his paw at Roxas for his grumbling. Namine smiled and lend her hand to which Little Chef jumped onto her hand.

“Gimme a break. You’re working me to the bone. I don’t know how Sora did it.” he muttered, to which there were chuckles. In spite of Sora being a sore subject, they were trying to remember him in a positive manner like he would’ve wanted.

“Little Chef, Vanitas won’t be coming in.” Namine shared to which she made a hand gesture. Roxas and Little Chef recognized it and nodded.

“Tell him to take a breather.” Roxas said before glancing to Aqua and Ventus in an odd manner. Little Chef in turn nodded and jumped onto Roxas’s head, who sighed.

Namine then thought of something.

“Roxas, would you, Xion, Lea and Isa like to come over for dinner after your shift? We are getting home just now, but I’m sure the company wouldn’t be bad.” Namine questioned to which Roxas grinned at her.

“I love too, I am sure the others will too. Give me a bit of time to cook the food and it’ll be right out.” Roxas replied gently moving Namine’s hair a bit back. Namine blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

In no time the orders for Ventus and Aqua’s own dinner was set and Roxas gave Namine her order. 

“Alright, see you in another hour.”

Namine nodded before suddenly remembering, ”Say did you receive Xion’s text about Disney Town tickets?”

Roxas and Aqua nodded while Ventus smiled.

“I sure did. I even told...Vanitas.” Ventus mood dropped.

“Ven, did something happen?” Aqua asked immediately while Roxas glanced to Namine, seeing her frown at the keyblade master’s obvious implication.

“Oh, well you see Vanitas said he wouldn’t be joining us. Said he didn’t want to.”

“Well, it doesn’t seem like his type of place anyway.” Aqua stated. Namine tilted her head, but held a tight smile on her expression

Namine gently placed a hand on Ventus’s shoulder,” Let me take care of Vanitas. Okay?”

Ventus showed surprise before nodding in agreement since he knew if anyone could convince Vanitas it be Namine and Strelitzia. It made him jealous knowing the girls could get the other to do things. With that the pair left. Namine headed onwards to the Old Mansion. She arrived in time to see Olette checking out the hoodie she had made for Vanitas. It was big but it suited him in a nice way since he could hide himself in it. Also, the scars wouldn’t be visible now. 

“There ya go! Looks good and you’re comfortable right?” the brunette asked. Vanitas nodded. 

He muttered a thanks before turning to Namine, who smiled from her spot at him.

“Olette, you are certainly talented.” Strelitzia complimented from the side while Namine and Vanitas glanced at each other. Namine chuckled while Vanitas snickered.

Olette grinned at Strelitzia,”Thanks. I’ve been working harder on making other things besides pouches.”

“Olette, I invited the others to dinner. Would you like to join us?”Namine informed her companions while Namine looked down to see Hareraisers coming to her assistance. 

“I love too but I have homework to get done,” Olette informed, to which Strelitzia became a little down, but understanding.

After finishing a few touches and receiving some food from the meals given, Olette left while Namine and Strelitzia set the table. Vanitas took out the dishes to put the food on and making sure it would be placed carefully. It was quite an odd sight considering no one would believe Vanitas was actually helping out. Also, the Hareraisers, Mandrakes and Floods skittering about on the floor and assisting in some way or another was quite amusing. 

When Roxas entered the building without knocking which Xion and Isa scolded him for- he were met with two Scrappers offering to take some extra food they brought. The Hareraisers used their ears to guide them to the dining room. Xion squealed just a bit at the cuteness. Like Namine and Strelitzia, she didn’t mind the Unversed. As their hosts continued to set up and prepare their meals the four guests present looked about the mansion.

“You know, I was here only once but now it sure is less gloomy.” Xion noted as she looked about the better decorated walls.

“It sure is. Last time I came it was covered in cobwebs and really dark and empty. Namine sure has an eye for decoration.” Roxas recalled how Namine had first stayed with Kairi before deciding to live in Twilight Town in the Old Mansion. 

It proved to be effective as it proved to be a good distraction for Kairi. When Vanitas and Strelitzia came to be, it helped them too. Vanitas as well in keeping busy for the other didn’t like doing nothing as he was always busy with some task or another. Painting the walls and getting proper lights as well as getting proper furniture. Ansem the Wise funded all. It was the least he could do.

“Yeah. You know the last time I came here DiZ-I mean, Ansem the Wise locked her up in a closet. Who knows what would have happened to her if I hadn’t gone back!” laughed Lea. Xion stared at him in complete disbelief and Isa groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The room’s temperature dropped by a few degrees and Lea realized his mistake too late. Roxas has turned towards him his glare dangerously angry. 

“He. Did. What?” he growled. Lea prayed for Ansem’s safety, though he probably deserved it.

“Okay! Dinner is coming.”Namine announced in perfect timing as she, Strelitzia, and Vanitas walked in with plates.

Xion and Isa chatted up Vanitas immediately as the navy haired boy sat down. Lea avoided all contact with Roxas and turned to chat with Strelitzia. Namine though was confused over Roxas’s mood. He was practically stabbing at the duck in front of him. 

“So, Nami did you get my text?” Xion asked, trying to keep conversation going as Vanitas and Strelitzia gave odd looks to Roxas.

“Oh, for Disney Town right? Yes. Only Vanitas wasn’t informed.”

Vanitas frowned. “Ventus was blabbering about it and I already said I wasn’t going.”

“But why? It’ll be fun! Riku got us all passes.”

“No, thanks. Been there and don’t want too.”

Namine and Strelitzia suddenly looked as if they were going to cry. Lea nearly jumped and Xion looked at the girls in concern. Roxas’s glare turned even more dangerous as he turned to Vanitas, who had turned pale. 

“But I want us to go together.” Strelitzia whimpered while Namine sniffed.

“But Vanitas, you didn’t even get to experience the games yourself.”

Vanitas froze upon hearing those words and turned to look Namine in the eye. He had almost bought the act. The sly fox.

“You wouldn’t,”he spoke. Namine suddenly gave the smallest of smiles after acting all sad. 

“I could help rem-”

“Fuck it. I’ll go. Happy?” Vanitas snapped, digging harder into the chocolate cake Little Chef had made for him. 

Namine and Strelitzia grinned and fist bumped beneath the table. Roxas and Xion were definitely going to receive whiplash with how they kept turning their heads between Vanitas and Namine trying to figure what happened. Lea broke into laughter while Isa as he sipped his tea.

“You are certainly whipped,” he muttered to which Vanitas growled in irritation. In spite of being upset it was obvious he wasn’t with how the Unversed were circling the girls and jumping in joy. Damn emotions. He hoped they all die. 

XXX

“I hate you.”

“You love us.”

Vanitas preferred traveling by Dark Corridors because that has always been the way for him. To his luck Namine having once been a Nobody and that of a Princess of Heart wasn’t affected like the others and to some unique surprise Strelitzia wasn’t either. She had quite a light of her own that was unique and old that protected her. 

He did attempt a run but the girls knew him far too well and had each taken an arm and dragged him out. It didn’t help that the Unversed had aided the girls which led to betrayal from his own feelings. 

“Come on, Vani, it will be fun. Besides Ventus really wanted you there.” Namine encouraged while Strelitzia nodded.

“Indeed. He was especially looking forward to you. Give it a chance.” Strelitzia though, seemed down herself since Olette wouldn’t be there along with Hayner and Pence. Work was scheduled and they promised to help out Scrooge McDuck.

“Oh, I bet. Let’s spend time ripping each other’s throats out which is all we can do. Maybe Master Aqua will do it before.” Vanitas muttered causing the girls to squeeze his arms. 

Namine and Strelitzia were just odd in showing discomfort around others they were not pleased with. They were polite but showed their own quiet annoyance when not happy and were growing a backbone. Xion said it was his influence and a positive one, but he couldn’t tell if it was. Namine simply rested her head on his shoulder and Strelitzia rubbed his arm to play off their own discomfort. Before he would’ve tensed and pushed away but these touches especially theirs were what aided in calming him down now. 

As they appeared in their destination and given a few odd looks for their odd travel style, the three arrived to a very crowded Disney Town. Confetti and streamers were shot everywhere and there was a marching band in the street. More food vendors were present as were those selling balloons and other little souvenirs. All kinds of citizens from kids to adults and elders, walked about, enjoying their time.

“Damn. This place is way more crowded than before.” Vanitas spoke. His body was tensing, but the girls’ presence kept him calm. He was used to traveling worlds but alone and in much less crowded places. The sensory overload was a bit much but nonetheless he pushed through with the girls. 

Namine looked about before seeing something bouncing up to them. She chuckled as she recognized Xion’s Dreameater Catanuki bounding their way. It cheered at them and went up to them bouncing and trying to get pets before slowly turning and leading them to a direction. They followed Catanuki and sure enough the others were present having traveled by gummi ship or in Terra, Aqua and Ventus’s cases, keyblade glider. Catanuki yipped in joy and rushed to his owner Xion, who laughed in joy and petted the Dreameater. 

Riku was close by and waved before looking down at Xion in amusement. Kairi was laughing at something Lea had said while Isa simply responded back. Terra and Aqua were speaking to someone not visible while Roxas and Ventus were looking about trying to look for someone. Roxas though noticed Catanuki and turned to see Namine and rushed to her. Ventus noticed as well and rushed over with such a happy grin that surprised Vanitas.

“Vanitas you came! Hey, is that a new hoodie?” Ventus asked which Vanitas nodded silently.

“Not by free will,”he told the blond, who blinked before turning to Namine and Strelitzia, smiling innocently at him.

Still, Vanitas was glancing about, still feeling tense in spite of Namine and Strelitzia keeping close. He really wanted to run back to the mansion where there was no one but him, the Unversed and silence. He was breathing a little to quickly which Ventus noted but before he could intervene another did.

“My, my. So sorry. We were attempting to greet everyone that we got a little side tracked. You must be Vanitas and Strelitzia. It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

Vanitas looked down to see a mouse in a pink royal gown and a crown on her head. She smiled kindly and placed her hand over one of his. Immediately, a calming sensation rushed through and Vanitas couldn’t hear the crowds. He stared at the mouse who smiled.

“You as well Queen Minnie.” Strelitzia answered sending the Queen a grateful smile.Minnie smiled to which Vanitas shook his head and bowed his head a bit while Strelitzia and Namine curtsied. Yes, Strelitzia was still implementing good manners into him whether he liked it or not.

“I apologize. Today is the celebration of the kingdom’s founding and therefore there are more present then we had guessed.” Minnie explained giving an apologetic smile to which Namine shook her head.

“It is no problem. Thank you for the invitation.”

Minnie pushed them closer to the center where Mickey was speaking. 

“So, fellas I asked that you all enjoy yourselves! Don’t be worry and eat and play the games. Though I won’t be able too. I gotta go look into something.” Mickey admitted with a sheepish smile. 

“I’ll go with you.” Riku spoke up following the king and missing Xion’s frown as he left. 

Lea turned to Kairi, “Milady, shall you join me?”

Kairi giggled and took the offered hand, “Oh, Lea. Of course.”

“I shall also love too. Just to ensure no trouble occurs,” Isa spoke up from behind causing Lea to yelp and Kairi to laugh even more. 

Terra and Aqua had already disappeared not that anyone was surprised as the pair tended to want to be alone at times. Xion looked lost though as she had hoped to spend the time with Riku, but of course the workaholic disappeared.

“Xion, dear?”

Xion turned to see Minnie smiling at her, “Would you join me for some tea?”

“S-Sure!” Xion replied and allowed her hand to be taken as she was surprised by the sudden invitation. 

Ventus turned to Vanitas and Strelitzia as Roxas spoke to Namine.

“Let’s look around! There are a lot of cool games and tasty ice cream.”he urged. The pair nodded before turning to Namine who touched Vanitas’s shoulder.

The navy haired boy and orange haired girl nodded to Namine, who hesitated.

“Go, with Roxas. I’ll...We’ll be okay.” Vanitas replied. Namine, still looking concerned, nodded and was led off by Roxas who nodded his thanks.

“Ventus, please watch them.”Namine called out to which Ventus gave a thumbs up. 

Ventus turned and smiled brightly at the two left.

“Let’s have some fun!”

…

Vanitas was scowling and his eye twitched every second scaring some of the citizens present. Not five minutes had passed when Ventus literally lost him within the jumble of the crowd. So much for holding hands, he thought while also - though he hated to admit it - concern for Strelitzia. She had also let go due to all the pushing. Vanitas knew she could handle crowds, but him on the other hand…

Was slowly going into a panic attack. Which led to negative emotions, which led to him making the Unversed to his discomfort. He was trying to keep those emotions in check but with all the noise and people and having gotten lost there was no chance of that happening.

It had been a problem in the Land of Departure with Aqua’s distrust, Terra’s all too knowing looks and even Ventus’s constant pushing for him to speak led to Unversed being born. Aqua didn’t think twice of getting rid of the creatures and only Terra and Chirithy had come to his defense to hold back. It was why it didn’t work for him to live there.

Namine and Strelitzia were different. Knowing his connection to his creations they did the opposite and gave love and affection. Even though in the beginning they would end with cuts and a few bruises they never once showed to harm the creatures. That in turn helped him in feeling the touches he personally couldn’t bear yet. Their feelings from the heart broke through his walls and the Unversed themselves had started to change colors that reflected his emotions of the girls. This had led to a hand motions system that when he didn’t want to speak he simply made the motion and the girls gave him space to keep calm and think. Little Chef, Roxas and Xion had learned the system due to having formed bonds too with him. It helped a lot. Unfortunately, he was alone just like when he was made. 

He gripped his arms tightly and felt the barest life form com forth from his shadow. The Archraven cawed before resting upon his shoulder. He groaned, not liking that his panic was winning and letting his emotions spiral. He felt his hand twitch in order to summon his keyblade to get rid of the creature in spite knowing the pain it would cause him. Namine had forbid him from ever doing such a thing warning that his mental state would suffer. It didn’t matter if he thought as he prepared the summoning of his keyblade, Xenahort had already done that.

One...two...thr-

“Woah! She looks so cool!”

Vanitas froze and whipped his head to look to see who had suddenly noticed. No one in his view though appeared.

“Is it your pet?” 

He looked down then hearing it a lot closer and sure enough the speaker stood before him. It was a female duck smiling ever so brightly at him and was very much the opposite of his mood and even coloring. Also, white feathered she stood dressed with a light purple jacket with a few zippers and a pink dress with a belt in the middle also with pockets and zippers. She had on some fingerless gloves that were dark purple but he noted the metal on them sure enough sign she fought with fists. Her hair was in a short bob and she wore a pink bow on the side. 

Vanitas didn’t know what to say so he simply stared in disbelief as he processed her words. 

“She’s beautiful,” the duck expressed while walking forth and not even asking went to pet the Archraven, which the creature itself showed surprise at being petted. 

“Man! If Lena got to see you she would have loved you.” she commented and finally Vanitas broke out of his stupor.

“What the fuck?” he exclaimed to which she blushed in embarrassment.

“Aw, man. Sorry. My name is Webby Vanderquack! Knight-mage in training!”she stated proudly while taking Vanitas’s hand and shaking it vigorously. Vanitas swore he could feel his arm was about to fall off before pulling away. He continued to stare at her like she was an odd creature, which in all honesty she was. She simply laughed.

“I know. Knight-mage isn’t a thing, but hey I wanna try both things! The king’s mage Donald saw potential in me! Also, well being the personal bodyguards to the royals run in the family. Grandma currently is! And unlike Huey, Dewey, and Louie, I actually wanted to try it out. Also, the mage stuff started after I made a friend named Lena,she was really good at magic! Right now though she has to-”

“Stop! Stop! STOP!”Vanitas shouted causing stares to come their way. He had completely lost track of where Webby was going with her introduction. She chuckled nervously in turn. 

“He,he. Sorry, I tend to ramble,” she admitted. Vanitas rolled his eyes and sighed.

“No kidding,” he muttered, causing her to laugh. Then she smiled in apology causing him to flinch internally. In spite of how rude he was, she apologized and Vanitas actually felt bad. Oh no, this girl, though very different in personality, was just like Namine and Strelitzia.

“What’s your name?”she asked to which he stared again. Not even the slightest bit of fear or wariness towards him and the Archraven.

He spoke. “Vanitas.”

“Bunny-tas.”

Vanitas stared. Did she just purposely mis-pronounce his name?

“Van-i-tas, Duck,.” he snapped. To his shock, she stared at him suddenly with stars in her eyes.

“Did you just give me a nickname?! Oh,man! That means we’re friends! Cool! That is what friends do right?” she asked and looked at him for answers. 

Oh, dear Kingdom hearts. What has he gotten into?

…

Xion looked about the castle, not only mesmerized by the beauty of the architecture, but also by the queen’s personal garden. Okay, so she didn’t do this stuff often because, well, she just got her own life and body back. Give her a break. 

Still, the manner in which she held her tea cup like it was the most precious thing in the world was still amusing. Queen Minnie chuckled at the display causing Xion to blush in embarrassment before setting the cup back down.

“So sorry, Your Majesty,” Xion apologized to which Minnie shook her head.

“Minnie is just fine my dear,” Minnie stated, pouring tea for both of them. 

Xion smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. “Sorry. This is very new to me.”

“Oh, of course. Riku shared that you are very much new to a lot of things,” Minnie replied catching Xion’s attention at the mention of the silverette.

“Riku talks about me?”she asked. Minnie giggled and winked knowingly.

“Indeed. He visits so often and tends to share about you and Namine’s training. But he speaks of you of how you are enjoying your life, more than anything.” Minnie shared. Xion smiled at the thought of Riku actually talking about her. Her cheeks heated up at the thought and she hoped maybe it could be a good sign. 

Suddenly, though she frowned and glared down at her tea cup.

“Yeah, well all he and I ever do is train. And all he does is train and travel constantly to other worlds to make sure everything is okay. I mean, I understand he’s a master and all, but he could at least take a break,” Xion suddenly shared her frustration with the silverette.

First, he avoided due to guilt that she had to practically force him to train her. Then he was always busy no matter how often she tried to ask him out herself. It irritated her, but she couldn’t blame him after all he had a sense of duty to cover for Sora and he still wanted to make up for his mistakes.

Minnie giggled. “I am afraid my situation is the same. Mickey is always busy and away since he wants to badly help everyone possible. I get lonely, but I understand that just is how he is. The feeling I receive when he comes home is always the best.”

Xion nodded. “Still a day off wouldn’t hurt.”

“Can’t argue there.” the queen agreed.

“It’s like they can’t get a clue.”

“Men, my dear.”

Both sighed and suddenly showed surprise before breaking into giggles. Soon after, both were served some pastries and Xion practically had sparkles in her eyes at the sight of them. Minnie chuckled and the pair continued to talk with one another like all friends. They shared their woes over Mickey and Riku. Minnie shared her own pains of being a royal. Xion shared her past with the queen and her fear of losing her friends and not being able to ever see them again.

“In spite of my worries, in the moment I knew I could count on Riku in that moment to make sure things would be alright. I like to hope that he heard my voice even if I was already gone.” Xion shared and Minnie placed her hands over her’s.

Minnie smiled gently. “I am sure he did after all, you’re here and so is he. Our job, Xion, is to remind those two that everything is okay and that they need that break. Though their hearts are always yearning to make things right they need someone always to support them. Believe when I say your support helps greatly.”

Xion smiled in gratitude at the words and hoped deep down that she could be a pillar of support for Riku. And perhaps even more. 

Minnie then chuckled once more. “My dear, I’ll have to get Riku to bring you now every time he visits. I quite enjoy our talks.”

The wink she gave to Xion was mischievous and the black haired girl smirked loving the queen even more.

…

Strelitzia was comfortably sitting on one of the benches and just simply watching the citizens pass by. It was something she knew she used to do but she still couldn’t recall where she had done so. Still, it felt natural to simply watch though she knew she was missing someone.

After Ventus lost her and Vanitas, she had simply wondered about. She and Vanitas hadn’t thought to bring their gummiphones and of course it led to them having no way of communicating. She wasn’t too worried for herself as she didn’t mind the crowds but she was concerned over Vanitas. Though seeing no Unversed meant it was all good. Hopefully.

As she sat she closed her eyes and tried to remember. It was a plaza and many like her were walking about. Her brother and another. Then there was that person. The one she really always wanted to talk to but couldn’t. Their face was still hard to distinguish and suddenly a sound of wheels on ground broke her out of her reverie. She turned to see a young teenager with some armor skating on their skateboard. He looked like a younger Goofy if she recalled the knight well.

He kept glancing back in anguish and Strelitzia turned to see his eyes were looking towards a cafe where people were eating outside. There was a girl reading a book with orange hair of her own. Strelitzia turned back to watch the boy to go close to the cafe only to suddenly skate back to where he started. He kept going in circles and Strelitzia couldn’t help but smile understanding the feeling. When she broke into giggles, it caught the boy’s attention and before he could focus on the road he turned too late and fell over.

Strelitzia stood immediately and rushed to his aid giving an apology for distracting him. She healed him and he rubbed his head in embarrassment.

“I am so sorry. Are you okay?” she asked to which he shook his head.

“Not your fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” he admitted before turning to her. Well, he certainly looked like Goofy except his hair stood up. His eyes widen at the sight of her.

“Y-you’re Lady Strelitzia!”he shouted. She tilted her head.

“You know me?”

The boy shook his head. “Through my dad! He’s Sir Goofy. Captain of the King Mickey’s knights.”

“Oh!”

He stood and offered a hand to which she accepted. “My name’s Max! Knight in training. It’s a real honor to meet a keyblade hero.”

Streltizia shook her finger at him. “I wouldn’t call me a hero. I was rescued instead of giving any real help.”

Max gave an odd look at her words before turning and suddenly looking away. Strelitzia glanced over and noticed the girl at the cafe looking concerned. 

“Aw, man! She saw me fall flat on my face! That is so embarrassing!” shouted Max. Strelitzia tried her best to keep him calm. 

“Don’t worry! She looked pretty worried for you actually,” she assured as Max groaned before looking once more and turning away.

“Really? Did she?”

Strelitzia nodded and knelt down to pick his skateboard and he accepted it.

“Thanks.”

“Sure. Anyway, Max do you mind me asking what you were doing skating in circles?” she asked to which Max looked all shy suddenly.

“Well, you see that girl over there? Her name is Roxanne and she’s training to be a court healer. I’ve been wanting to ask her out,” he shared and Strelitzia slowly took a step forward and he followed. 

“She’s really nice, but all I’ve done is watch from afar.”

I know the feeling, she thought as she recalled the faded memories of that person she never had the chance to speak with. 

“So I wanted to try and properly ask her out.”

Strelitzia calmly walked to a flower vendor and ordered a bouquet as Max continued to share of when he had first seen Roxanne. Studious and very kind was the girl and she was definitely beautiful. Strelitzia paid for the bouquet and continued forward to where they had first met. 

“Well, I know it’s hard to get the courage. But here is the first step. Give her this.”

With that she pushed the bouquet into his arms surprising Max. He looked over and still looked to nervous. Strelitzia though stepped behind him and gave him a push.

“Hear me out, Max. Trust me when I say you’ll regret it if you don’t ever try.” she shared and gave another shove to which he finally took the steps forward. He turned to give her a nervous smile but nodded and walked slowly to Roxanne. 

Strelitzia grinned as Roxanne smiled upon seeing Max before and the two started conversing when Max gave the flowers. She giggled and watched the girl’s face light up before going back to her seat on the bench. Sometimes, just watching let you help others in the most unsuspecting way. 

“Better to take the risk then wonder what could have been.”

XXX

“What is that?”

Namine and Roxas tilted their heads at the same time and stared at the weird colorful machine. 

“It's the Ice Cream Beat machine!”

The blondes turned their heads down to look at Donald’s three nephews. Huey, Dewey and Louie smiled up at the pair. 

“We play a song’s beat and you match the beat and shoot ice cream scoops at our cones.”Huey explained as Namine saw Roxas’s eyes light up at the mention of ice cream.

“Sea-salt ice cream?”he asked which Namine giggled. 

“Not just that one! All kinds of flavors.” Louie shouted getting the machine ready.

“Huh? Wait there are more flavors of ice cream?”

Namine looked up to the sky and wondered how Axel had failed to share with his friends of there being more choices in ice cream. However, she also felt a sudden bad feeling at Roxas’s sudden interest in knowing of the other flavors. 

“Well, yeah! Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, mint and so many others,” Dewey stated, showing them the counter near the stage and the assortment of flavors. 

Roxas was so shocked that Namine felt dread crawling up her spine. She knew how much ice cream Roxas could eat. This worried her more than she liked to think. 

Without much need to be told, Roxas jumped into the machine while the nephews got ready on stage. As the song played, she watched Roxas before listening to the beat herself. She recognized the tune before simply following along the beat and swaying. Roxas wasn’t too bad if anything he seemed to be pretty good when it came to music. Namine has heard him sing now and then when he thought no one was listening. So when it came to following the beat he scored. Namine smiled as Huey, Dewey and Louie made little dance moves to Roxas’s own success. 

After the game, Roxas jumped down with a smile and Namine congratulated him on his success. “Great job. Roxas.”

“Yeah! You were amazing!” Louie exclaimed.

“Okay, come on over and get some ice cream,” Huey shouted to which Roxas immediately left to do so.

Dewey turned to Namine. “Wanna give a try?”

“Oh no. I doubt I would be any good,” she admitted which led to Roxas fully turning and rushing back to her.

“Nami, give it a try. Never know till you try it,” he encouraged while squeezing her hand.

Well, she did want to try new things. She nodded and smiled shyly at the boys and, with Roxas help, settled into the machine. Namine noted Roxas first got three scoops of ice cream and wondered if that was too much. However, as soon as the song started she refocused and turned to stage. She listened to the beat and started moving her body to it as she focused on the beats the nephews played. She followed the order and shot the respective scoops. She smiled as she kept playing and proud on not missing a beat. The boys encouraged her and she was having so much fun she missed Roxas continued reorders of ice cream. She started to enjoy herself that she requested to play another song and continued onwards.

She laughed. “That was so much fun!”

“Your score is amazing! You did great!” Huey complimented as he held up a special ice cream treat to her. 

“It's the Double Crunch! It is one of our specials.” Dewey explained and gave her a waffle bowl with mixed fruit and a pink ice cream scoop that had two keyblade decorations with a crown. There were also two round chocolate ears that made the treat look like a lucky emblem.

“Yeah, your friend sure did. Though I think he loves ice cream in general.” Louie commented and pointed.

Namine turned and sure enough Roxas was surrounded by empty glass cups and popsicle sticks. He was currently eating another Goofy Parfait. She smiled nervously at the boys, who also had her concerns. This wasn’t going to end too well. She looked to her own treat and sighed, better to enjoy the moment. Besides, it is hardly everyday she sees Roxas so happy.

…

Ventus was in full panic mode ever since he lost both Vanitas and Strelitzia. He wanted to spend time with Vanitas. He promised he wouldn’t let go. Of course, fate had a different course from what he wanted. 

Strelitzia would be fine he prayed, but Vanitas on the other hand was a different case. The other had already showed that he wasn’t all too comfortable with large crowds and noise. Worse, if he lost control and Unversed would come into being. 

But what definitely brought more dread to him was the thought of facing Namine and showing up without either of the two mentioned. He got a pretty good clue from Roxas and Xion that about the day Aqua went to talk to her. Though Namine was silent, they had seen how angry she was and how scary she could be.

“She’ll apologize, but deep down I think you still have the feeling of suddenly not being able to look her in the eye.” Roxas had shared obviously glad he hadn’t been on the receiving end of her anger. Roxas was a complete monster when angered but Namine? She was definitely one of those quiet ones that hid well until you crossed a certain line. That was saying something considering how much she had gone through.

She defended Vanitas though, thought Ventus, and she knew everything the other did. Vanitas had opened up to her instead of Ventus, who just the sight of an Unversed caused him to be wary. 

Suddenly, a huge dark green creature caught his eye and he practically screamed, recognizing the Archraven. He immediately followed the bird only to stop and hide when he saw Vanitas kneeling down and talking to someone. 

“See? Told ya, I was good!”

It was a girl’s voice and Ventus peeked to see a female duck dressed in pink and purple, giggling and accepting a cotton candy from Vanitas. Vanitas to Ventus’s utter surprise was smiling right at her. It was the barest of smiles but it was there and open.

“Okay, okay, Ducky. I kept my word and got you cotton candy. I have to admit you weren’t too bad.”Vanitas admitted, showing amusement in spite of trying to seem annoyed.

Ducky, was grinning before shouting in glee as the Archraven perched on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. 

What the heck? What is it with Vanitas and attracting innocent looking girls to him?

Still, the other was looking way more happy then Ventus had ever seen him. When he had stayed first in the Land of Departure, he had always had a set frown and scowl. Only other reaction was a sort of relief when knowing Namine and Strelitzia were coming. Ventus wondered then how many times they had seen Vanitas ever so rare smile.

“Okay, so we did Rumble Raceway and Fruit Ball. What about the Ice Cream Beat? Huey, Dewey and Louie run it?” she suggested to which Vanitas shrugged.

“Webby, you make it sound like I know them.” Vanitas rudely responded but Webby laughed before taking Vanitas hand in her own. 

“Oh right! They are Donald’s nephews. They decided to run a gummi shop instead cause-”

“Let’s sit.” Vanias suggested and the odd pair sat on a bench. Webby immediately went back into sharing about her friends and Vanitas patiently listened. 

Webby had done what Ventus had still not been able to do. She was talking and chatting with Vanitas. She had even befriended an Unversed and was petting it like it was the most amazing thing. Vanitas, was also giving her an odd look as she continued to be gentle to the creature.

“Hey?”

Webby stopped and smiled. “Yeah?”

“Are you...are you seriously not scared of her?”

Ventus stared in surprise at Vanitas own question.

“What? Of course not! Why would I be?” she asked the simple question yet Ventus felt like the answer was obvious. It is because-

“It looks like a monster.”

Ventus couldn’t see Vanitas face while Webby, who was smiling suddenly looked very serious. She gently nuzzled the Archraven, who cawed in joy before placing a hand over Vanitas’s.

“She came from you. No way she’s a monster! You can’t just judge something by looks until you get to know them. I know you! That’s why we're friends!”she shouted to Vanitas. 

Ventus thought over the words and flinched. He couldn’t be blamed for disliking Vanitas in the beginning even the navy haired boy didn’t. But even now, in spite of how Namine had shared of how Vanitas wanted to see Ventus and talk to him. Even the time they had spent in Sora’s heart together, Ventus still only saw the person who tried to kill his friends. It never occurred to him that he had no idea of what Xehanort could have done to Vanitas or told him. 

“You don’t really know me.” 

“Well, I am starting too! So come on.”

Webby pulled Vanitas to his feet and led him to the next game they would be playing. In the short time it happened, Ventus saw Vanitas giving the most gentlest of smiles to Webby.

“He’s very open and honest. Maybe one day you’ll see that,” Namine had said to him.

Ventus felt his heart hammering and face turning red ever so slowly at the sight. Oh, man talk about liking yourself.

He followed in the shadows just watching a bit more and hoped to see maybe more.

…

When nightfall came, everyone was gathering where they had met up in order to watch the fireworks show. 

“You have got to be kidding me, Roxas.” Lea stared down at the mentioned blonde, who was clutching his stomach and groaning though he growled when Lea spoke. The red pyro user clearly had no sympathy.

Namine sat on the bench where Roxas rested and laid his head on her lap. She raked her fingers in amusement while also feeling guilty over not trying to stop the other. They had barely made it to another attraction when Roxas fell ill. He had thrown up before declaring he just couldn’t do anything more. He felt more ashamed at having done it all in front of Namine.

Kairi though gave a knowing smile to Namine, who blushed at the implication.

Isa looked down in disapproval. “That unhealthy addiction was going to catch up to you.”

Roxas glared at the pair before growling at Lea. “This is your fault!”

“Me?! What did I do? I didn’t force you to eat all that!”

“If you had showed me from the start that there was more than one flavor, this wouldn’t have happened you jerk!” wailed Roxas before moaning in pain and turning his head to Namine’s stomach and burying his face there.

Namine squeaked in surprise before trying to control her heart rate at the sudden movement. 

“Glad to see you’re all lively still.”

Aqua and Terra appeared hand in hand having enjoyed their time together and alone. Terra gave a disapproving look to Roxas and how he was clutching Namine.

“What happened to him?”

As if sensing the other’s look Roxas peeked from his position and sent a smirk towards Terra before purposely groaning and nuzzling even more into Namine. Terra glared and Namine looked ready to faint with how red her face was getting. 

“Ice cream overload,” Kairi explained as Roxas groaned at the mere mention of the food. 

“There y'all are!”

Everyone turned to see Mickey and Minnie walking towards them and holding hands with Riku and Xion right behind with matching smiles. Xion looked towards her friend in curiosity. 

“What happ-”

“Don’t. Ask.”

Xion rolled her eyes. “Touchy. Namine, you’re spoiling him.”

She could definitely tell Roxas was taking advantage while Riku shook his head in amusement.

“Guess that leaves Vanitas, Ventus and Strelitzia. Fireworks will start in a bit,” the silverette spoke to which Namien glanced about.

Riku though turned his full attention to Xion, who smiled. “Hey, what you do all day?”

He was curious and felt bad for leaving her like that. He had heard her wish to spend time together, but of course got distracted. 

Xion grinned. “Had a tea party with Minnie.”

Riku teased, “You know how to be a lady?”

Xion punched his arm with a laugh. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Riku laughed and Xion smiled. In that time Ventus appeared with a sea salt ice cream. The smell carried over to Roxas and he moaned in agony as nausea hit him. Namine smiled gently, giving Roxas’s head a gentle massage.

She smiled then to Ventus with her eyes closed. “Ventus, where are Strelitzia and Vanitas?”

Ventus stopped and stared and started sweating bullets. He didn’t exactly have an answer as he ended up roaming after seeing Vanitas being fine with Webby. Sensing danger, Lea, Isa, Kairi, Xion, Riku, Terra, Aqua, Mickey and Minnie stepped a good distance away from Namine. It wasn’t exactly a secret how protective she was of her friends anymore then to anyone about how scary she got when angry. Namine was a good influence on Vanitas but it was safe to say Vanitas influenced Namine in return.

“U-um, w-well...y-you..see”

“He better not be causing trouble.”muttered Aqua. Namine opened her eyes to stare the other down instead.

“My friend isn’t,” she responded upset immediately by Aqua’s words.

“We’re here!”

All turned to see Vanitas break through with Webby on his shoulders laughing along with the Archraven flying above. While Strelitzia was brought forth by Max and Roxanne both their arms intertwined with her own. 

“Sorry, we knew Ven went to get a snack but got a little distracted.” Strelitzia covered to which Ventus stared in disbelief.

“Yeah.” Vanitas responded as Webby easily jumped off his shoulders and waved at the group.

“Hi! I am Webby Vanderquack! Knight-mage in training! Nice to meet my friend Bunny’s friends.”Webby introduced while Vanitas groaned at her nickname. The girls minus Aqua giggled at the name.

“Friend?”the blunette spoke in disbelief.

“I’m Max Goofy! Nice to meet you all and this is Roxanne. We’re friends with Strelitzia.” Max introduced before grinning at the orange haired keyblader. Strelitzia blushed and smiled. Namine smiled, seeing her friends have made their own friends. 

Strelitzia and Vanitas turned to Roxas and gave Namine matching questioning looks. 

“Ice cream tummy ache.”

Roxas moaned. “Please don’t even say the word.”

Vanitas smirked. “Aw, Roxy. Guess you’ll miss out on this sea salt ice cream Ventus is eating.”

Roxas growled before turning to glare at Vanitas’s smirk. 

Soon, everyone shared their days with one another. Aqua and Terra competing in games while Lea, Kairi and Isa had enjoyed an assortment of foods. Riku and Mickey shared on some new possible missions in new worlds that may be opening up. Even so, the evening passed and soon the sky burst into color. The fireworks splashed into the sky in illuminated the whole area with a rainbow of colors. As they proceeded, Ventus turned and kneeled next to Webby, who smiled at him.

“Thank you.” he thanked in gratitude to which she showed confusion.

“For what?”she asked and he simply looked to Vanitas and she understood before smiling. She then waddled over to Vanitas and the Archraven swooped to her shoulder.

“Come and visit? I like to hang out some more and see you?” she inquired and he bent down to pet the Archraven.

“Think I will. You too, come to Twilight Town. And as a reminder of me, she’s yours,” he said while pointing to the Unversed.

Webby showed surprise before jumping up and down in excitement.

“Seriously!?”

“I know she’s in good hands.”

With no warning she jumped into his arms and he awkwardly held his out but nonetheless smiled barely at her. She warmed up to him what can he say?

Strelitzia came to Max and leaned towards him,”Thank you for letting me spend the day with you. I apologize that I interrupted your date.”

“Of course! And no you didn’t! I would never have been able to ask her if it weren’t for you. You gave me the courage. I wasn’t going to abandon a friend.” he smiled at her and Strelitzia returned it.

“Thank you, Max.”

“What are friends for? Hope we get to hang more?”

Strelitzia giggled. “I would love that.”

As the show continued, Roxas turned to face up at Namine. He gently took hold of her hand and smiled weakly at her.

“Sorry, for not letting you enjoy the day,” he apologized to which she shook her head.

“You didn’t. Trust me.” she assured and he smiled.

“Always.”

Ventus leaned close to Vanitas and gently nudged catching the other’s attention. He grinned while Vanitas simply nodded. Okay, so he has to work for a smile and that was okay for Ventus. He really wanted to earn it. 

He took hold of Vanitas’s hand and grinned even wider as the other’s hand interlaced with his own. Nothing ever goes wrong in Disney Town.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is how Ventus ended up later crushing on Vanitas. Also aplogies on Aqua's character but I sometimes felt she is overprotective and a bit well judgy. Cannot blame her since whats shes been through. Vanitas also doesn't blame them but he is still well Vanitas. Thank you for reading! Next up is Rikushi!


End file.
